


You're My Love Song

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, HEA_2017, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Chanyeol just wanted it to be another Friday night after a long day at the office. He doesn't know how he lands himself in a dating scandal with the nation's most loved idol, Byun Baekhyun





	You're My Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #087**
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I'm finally done~ I know it's very rushed and I had a whole lot more planned, but to the prompter, I hope you enjoy reading it :3 and Thank You so much to the lovely mods, even though I've missed a lot of extension deadlines, they've always been sweet and supportive.

Well, this is strange.

By strange, Chanyeol means something completely out of the ordinary on a Friday night. Sure, the tall guy has had many strange encounters in his twenty-eight years of life, but some have been just a little more concerning than others and sort of inevitable. Some of the memories have been pushed to the back of his mind, lingering around like lifeless souls until he suddenly remembers them in the middle of a family dinner or at an outing with his co-workers.

So, it’s quite a coincident where his story starts off, at a point where it seems a little too unusual. Why couldn’t the beginning of his story start while he was having breakfast or holding one sided conversations with his best friend because his life is just that dull, or when he’s brushing his pearly white teeth – sunshine smiles and all towards the mirror hanging in the bathroom wall, a smile that had men and women alike swooning.

Chanyeol suddenly glances longingly at his cold coffee on the bar top of the corner coffee shop.

But no, his story just had to start at a point in his life where he just had to encounter the weirdest thing in his somewhat gloomy existence.

Because, then came _Byun Baekhyun._

It’s a Friday night. The sun had already set a few hours ago and the usually loud town has fallen into a light hush after the offices, bakeries and markets have closed for the day. The streetlights are on and the stars are twinkling faintly but the coffee shop on the corner of 614th avenue stays open until midnight, even if Chanyeol is the only customer to stay until that late. It’s quiet like every other day, and it’s needed after another hectic nine hours at the office, as Chanyeol mulls over his coffee and makes small talk with Kyungsoo and Jongin – the coffee shop owners. His pointed ears still perk up through the light chatter, at the faint sounds of the clubs on the other side of the avenue where the high-class party and get drunk. There’s light thumps of electro music and incoherent words being thrown here and there, but it’s still dim like the few lamps lit inside the coffee shop.

It would have been another Friday night.

Chanyeol sits there on a stool, close enough to see all the coffee cups stacked up for washing but far enough for Kyungsoo and Jongin to talk amongst themselves.

His suit jacket is draped over the seat next to him, fingers inching towards it as he stares at the stranger with a slight downwards of his lips. Although Chanyeol’s eyes are red and tired, they’re shaped beautifully, like almonds, and spark like his glowing skin that is bright under a hanging lamp. But it’s the frowns marrying his face which only seem to deepen. His hand adorned with a single ring rakes through his dry, black hair, swept backwards and more tousled than when he had left the office, but the stranger’s gaze doesn’t falter. No, instead his droopy eyes turn into the size of crescent moons and even though his face is almost fully hidden by a mask and a cap, Chanyeol knows he’s on the receiving end of the most brightest smile he has ever gotten in his life.

He needs to head home.

But Chanyeol doesn’t head home.

He ends up with a face full of his suit jacket because the stranger had decided to shuffle over without a word and take the seat right next to him, sitting there with his arms crossed while he stares up at Chanyeol with shining eyes. The taller stares back, speculative as he arches up an eyebrow, his actions mimicked before the stranger is leaning forward and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. And if the stranger wasn’t smiling so blindly, Chanyeol would have missed his mumble, a slur of words but filled with mute panic.

Maybe if Chanyeol had noticed the smaller’s terrified expression directed towards the tinted floor to ceiling windows of the coffeeshop, he would have seen it coming.

“What the fuc—”

The coffee is cold, and it seeps through Chanyeol’s grey slacks, staining his lap and falling onto the wooden floor in droplets. The cup rolls across the ground but Chanyeol is too distracted by the horrible feeling of cold coffee against his skin.

_That will definitely stain,_

It’s only after a while that he notices Baekhyun halt in his seat from where he is getting up to run from whatever it is, before the shorter man is flailing his arms around in front of Chanyeol as if he isn’t quite sure what to do. But he does hastily pull his mask down to his chin, like that would be any help.

And Chanyeol only grows a little frustrated when the boy grabs a bunch of paper napkins from the countertop and starts dabbing at the taller’s thighs while he talks to himself, a mumble of words that only add onto the annoying buzz of Chanyeol’s thoughts. So, it’s in a blur when the stranger does pull his mask all the way down to reveal a button-like nose paired with a very prominent cupid’s bow, or maybe it’s the fading silver hair that sits under a worn yet expensive beanie, that has Chanyeol scrutinising the all too familiar features.

He doesn’t get too ponder for too long because Baekhyun is none too gently patting at his crotch with a hand full of bunched up tissue paper.

“Hey, it’s—”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry. I though he was outside, and—and I was going to run but you were here and so was the coffee and the next thing I know, I’m accidentally spilling it all over you,” even when Chanyeol gently tries to pry Baekhyun’s fingers off him, the younger man just grows more frantic and moves to pull out more tissue paper from its glass dispenser, mouth running a mile a minute, “you won’t sue me, right? No, you can’t sue me. Do you know how much trouble I can get in with my company?”

“Could you _please_ get your hands off my dick?”

Baekhyun freezes, the sense of panic faltering along with his expression as he blinks down at Chanyeol’s wet slacks and then glances up at the man, questioningly. He doesn’t look all that pleased while he speaks slowly, like he’s weighing his words, “I’m trying to help and all you can think about is my hand on your dick.”

“That’s not what I was—”

Chanyeol doesn’t get to finish his explanation because the coffee shop is suddenly illuminated with a flash, blinding the both of them if only for a few seconds. He doesn’t think anything of it, ready to assure the stranger that he’s not going to sue him and will just be heading home because he doesn’t need to go and land himself in a lawsuit in the middle of all of this. But Baekhyun’s already shoving the used tissue paper into his hands.

He doesn’t look back, not even once at Chanyeol, as he stumbles into a confused looking Jongin before rushing out of the back door. The owner shares a look with Chanyeol, but he doesn’t say anything, silently going back to splitting the coffee beans into containers, and neither does the tall man. He gets up instead, slacks still wet with coffee, and decides it’s time to head home.

It should have been another Friday night.

 

 

“Why are you on the news?”

Chanyeol rolls over on his sofa with a groan and traps his face in between the corner and a pillow, but that does nothing to muffle out the blaring sounds of his T.V as Jongdae moves to switch it on. There’s shuffling sounds and Chanyeol presumes that Jongdae has settled onto the other sofa and has probably thrown his feet up onto the coffee table.

But it’s a Saturday morning and Chanyeol doesn’t have to work at the office on weekends, so he isn’t sure what his best friend is doing in his apartment this early in the morning. It’s when Jongdae finally throws a pillow at the back of his head that Chanyeol turns around with the intention to throw it back, just as hard, but he finds himself squinting at what he thinks is EXO News ran by some man called Kim Junmyeon.

**[BREAKING] DisCatch have released pictures of top idol Byun Baekhyun and boyfriend Park Chanyeol.**

_“It seems like our nation’s little prince has finally found his own prince charming. DisCatch have just released unofficial photos of what seems to be Byun Baekhyun having a little saucy date at KaDi’s coffee shop on the corner of 614 th Avenue. Wouldn’t say it would be the right place to get intimate but who could blame Byun Baekhyun when you have a boyfriend as handsome as Park Chanyeol. We’re surprised he’s not an idol himself. ZYX entertainment has yet to confirm but what do you think of our Byun Baekhyun finally finding love in a non-fan, or perhaps he is a fan after all—"_

 

 

It doesn’t take long before Jongdae is jumping up from the sofa as he screams at the screen, pointing the remote at a still smiling Kim Junmyeon, because Chanyeol had also leaped up from his place, more awake that ever.

“Why are you screaming for?!” Chanyeol yells, voice frantic just like his eyes, looking between the T.V and his best friend as he runs a trembling hand through his tousled hair and over his tired eyes. This must be some sort of weird dream he’s going to wake up from in a few seconds. It must be.

Jongdae just shrugs, voice quiet when he murmurs, “I don’t know. You were screaming so I felt like it was appropriate. I mean, I screamed enough and woke up Minseok earlier this morning when I heard your name all over the radio. Imagine explaining to my half-awake boyfriend that my best friend is getting it on with Byun Baekhyun.”

“Who?”

“What do you mean who?”

Chanyeol doesn’t understand the incredulous look Jongdae is sending his way, almost appalled at the idea of the taller man not knowing who the clumsy stranger from last night is. It’s a chuckle that is filled with too much mirth and mischief, as if Chanyeol just told Jongdae the funniest thing on earth, that has the taller man almost reaching for one of his glass ornaments on the fireplace to throw at the man. This is why he should have taken the extra key off Jongdae long ago.

“So, you’re telling me that you, Park Chanyeol, have no idea who Byun Baekhyun is – the nation’s little prince. I get that you would rather lounge around in your pyjamas or I don’t know, eat at least ten rolls of kimbap in one sitting and hide under a rock than get frisky with anyone that swoons over you. Quite a lot of people, really. But you don’t know who Byun Baekhyun is? I don’t believe you.”

“Are you going to tell me who he is or not?” Jongdae almost retaliates when he sees Chanyeol’s left eye twitch, but then the tall man is reaching for another glass ornament, with no intention to throw it but Jongdae diving behind the sofa is a little amusing for him, “okay, okay, just put that thing down.”

“Fine.”

“You know, for a man who specialises in marketing, you should know these sort of things,” then Jongdae is back to blabbering, holding up his hands before Chanyeol could get a word in, “So, Byun Baekhyun, only South Korea’s leading idol. A face of an angel but with moves that say anything but, he is dubbed as our nation’s little prince. Everyone wants to date him but he’s off limits… or so I thought. Who would have guessed it that a hermit like you would be the one dating Byun Baekhyun? No offence, Chanyeol, but you watch Zootopia as much as you drink coffee and that isn’t exactly the embodiment of a dream man.”

Chanyeol listens, leaning against the corner of the table as he listens to every word. Albeit more than a little confused, he grunts at the end when he realises that Kim Junmyeon is still talking about the pictures DisCatch have revealed. Of course, Chanyeol knows that it was only Byun Baekhyun wiping the coffee of his slacks but to anyone else, well, it looks like a naughty, little midnight date that involved sweet whispers and wandering hands.

The taller loses himself in his thoughts, thumb pressing into bottom lip as he stares at the floor. He doesn’t notice Jongdae peering through the curtains covering his living room window, as the news still blares on in the background, until he’s is letting out another screech. And Chanyeol would have thought it was his best friend just spotting Mrs Oh naked again from the apartment block opposite if the man hadn’t suddenly ducked down under the window, throwing Chanyeol an astounded look.

“There’s paparazzi outside your apartment block!”

It isn’t until Chanyeol is rushing towards the window himself and is peering through the blinds, with Jongdae kicking at his ankles to get down or his ugly face is going to end up on the celebrity magazines, that he realises the other isn’t just joking around. But it’s only when a camera flash momentarily blinds Chanyeol that he finally scurries down to hide beside Jongdae, soon kicking at mid-air to vent out his frustrations.

Because how in the world did someone like Park Chanyeol end up this situation?

“So, what are you going to do because they can’t see me, or they’ll think you’re two timing Byun Baekhyun with me, and that’s just gross. I mean it’s flattering that you’ve hypothetically chosen me over the one and only Byun Baekhyun, but I’m too in love with Minseok, you see. Sorry to break your heart, dude--”

“Jongdae, just shut up.”

 

 

[BREAKING] _Top idol Byun Baekhyun spotted on a midnight date with mysterious boyfriend_

**[+6104, -398]** Congratulations, Baekhyunee! It’s about time our nation’s little prince found his own prince. Dating a non-idol will come with its criticism but let’s hope that this couple stays strong! We will support you till the end.

**[+4880, -101]** heol, those visuals, nation’s power couple…

**[+3098, -680]** ZYX entertainment usually confirms within an hour ㅋㅋㅋ I wonder what’s so different this time ㅋㅋㅋ

**[+109, -3908]** this is what happens when you think oppa is innocent, he must have been dating hot men left and right before discatch caught him with this one

**[+5786, -102]** I don’t know who’s luckier – park chanyeol or byun baekhyun

**[+908, -329]** you can hear the cry of fangirls because oppa has been into handsome, tall guys with tattoos this entire time

 

 

 

“No, no, this can’t be happening Sehun! This must be a nightmare; I never miss things up!”

Said man looks up from where he is lounging on a spacious sofa, grey in colour and quite soft to the touch like the rest of the penthouse. How his older brother has managed to afford an apartment this expensive and grand in Seoul, Sehun will never know. It must have come with the perks of being South Korea’s most loved solo artist. _But I’ll always be the favourite son,_ Sehun thinks to himself, chortling while Baekhyun sends him a look of disbelief.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Well, it’s right there, hyung. It does look like you’re… feeling him up in a very desolate place. I mean, I understand it might be one of your kinks, but didn’t you think that a coffee shop with tall windows was a really obvious place—”

“I told you! It was an accident! I was running from a fan and he just so happened to be there, and then there was just coffee everywhere, and my manager is going to kill me. What do I do, Sehun?” Baekhyun asks, shoulders slumping as he stops pacing around in front of the T.V, fingers rubbing at his tired eyes.

Sehun doesn’t say anything for a while, quietly munching on a handful of chips as if he’s calculating his thoughts. He only stops to throw Baekhyun a pointed look when the singer reaches across and tightly grips onto a pillow, ready to hurl it at his younger brother who doesn’t seem to be understanding his current life crisis. The crystal adorned clock continues to tick, Kim Junmyeon is still speaking nonsense on T.V, and Baekhyun is pretty sure that Sehun just wiped his oily hands onto the side of his sofa. The silence becomes overwhelming.

“Will you just tell me what’s going in on that stupid brain of yours!”

Sehun blanches, but he finally decides to share his idea, “Just, I don’t know, fake date him.”

“W-What?”

“Do you not see the positive attention you’re getting from all of this? You, South Korea’s little angel has a lover. So, the first and only time he’s caught dating must mean he found a Prince Charming. Your fans will most likely love all this fairytale-like romance; they probably think your love songs will finally be about that special someone,” Sehun pauses once he notices Baekhyun’s confused expression, so he settles down his bag of chips and stands up, beginning to explain his idea with wild hand gestures, “don’t you get it? People love _love._ Two people finally finding their soulmates and whatnot, living happily ever after – it all sells!”

Baekhyun briefly looks back at the T.V, mulling over his thoughts while pictures of him and that handsome stranger from last night keep appearing on the screen, red circles drawn around where he had unintentionally placed his hands. It had also been when Chanyeol was looking down at him like he was just about done with life but of course, they managed to capture a picture of the taller man with his eyes all hooded and looking down at Baekhyun’s lips. Even Baekhyun would have been fooled.

“But… but what about, you know, him?”

“I’m sure this Park Chanyeol guy won’t mind a little attention. He might even start getting his own clique of fans because it sure looks like the nation think you two make the most beautiful couple to ever grace the streets of Seoul. Just imagine how adorable your babies will be—”

“Sehun, no.”

 

 

**+9488122110991**

_Please can you let me in_

_I’ve been knocking for the past half an hour_

_Who is this_

_Byun Baekhyun, the guy who dropped coffee over you_

_Yeah right, as if you can fool me like that_

_how do I know you’re not the paparazzi just trying to get into my apartment_

_JUST LET ME IN, WILL YOU_

 

 

“Hey, hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

Baekhyun strolls right past a bewildered Chanyeol while ignoring the feeling of little flips inside his chest because no man should look so attractive in a crumpled white shirt and black slacks, his hair all tousled back like he’s ready to advertise a shampoo commercial. Neither should the tattoo on his forearm against his slightly tanned skin be this hot either, or the way he has a single ring adorning his hands. Not that Baekhyun will ever admit to that. But the falter of his steps as he glides past Chanyeol like he owns the place but not quite has the taller man arching up an eyebrow.

The whole situation tilts on its axis soon enough, just when Baekhyun decides to fling the curtains open. They both notice the flashes of the cameras coming from the apartment room in the opposite block that stands directly in front of them, and Chanyeol wants to pack his bags and move to the other side of the world.

“Act like you’re my boyfriend.” Baekhyun says through clenched teeth, smiling up at him so brightly and Chanyeol’s not sure if he’s heard him correctly.

“E-Excuse me?”

“I said,” and the smaller man has managed to intertwine their fingers together, his hands cold against Chanyeol’s, who flinches slightly at the touch but that only has Baekhyun holding onto him tighter, “act like you’re my boyfriend. Kiss me if you want, just anything so it looks like you’re in love with me.”

And Chanyeol doesn’t mind when there’s a blur of pink lips and silver hair on his part before he feels a soft, hurried kiss against his mouth.

He doesn’t mind, although all sorts of confused as to what kind of sane person like himself would ever let themselves land into this kind of predicament – but then again, Chanyeol isn’t quite sane. That’s why, with the curtains open and flashes starting to become dim as his eyes flutter shut like every other cliché romance, there’s hot lips against his slightly chapped ones and thin fingers woven through his unkempt hair in the middle of his living room. He doesn’t hear the next set of mumbles spoken against his mouth, barely noticeable because Baekhyun is still kissing him, furiously, as if he wants to leave Chanyeol’s lips bruised and swollen under his own. Instead, the taller man grows heady with the feel of a button shaped nose bumping into his every lick of his mouth. He’s kissing back just as fervently, fuelled by the way the singer is pulling him in by the front of his shirt. It’s clutched under hands that look so slender and pretty, till the creases deepen, but Chanyeol doesn’t care.

“Are they still there?”

Chanyeol is deepening the kiss by dipping the tips of his thumbs into the corner of the smaller’s mouth when Baekhyun speaks against his lips, so he finally opens his eyes and notices the droopy eyed gaze on him. His own eyes wander around, shimmering even under the hazy feeling, but he’s soon furrowing his eyebrows because there’s a bite to his bottom lip and it’s stinging.

He steals a glimpse outside of his window and sure enough, the cameras are still there. He nods absentmindedly just as Baekhyun finally pulls away and rushes to close the curtains again. Then he’s falling against the wall, knees giving out under him and a hand against his chest, as he breathes heavily and looks up at Chanyeol.

Yet his tone is teasing when he speaks, and it irks Chanyeol a whole lot while he watches the boy. He starts patting at his lips with his fingertips and winces when they throb under his touch, unaware that Baekhyun isn’t doing any better.

Chanyeol ignores the question altogether, and although his voice is a little rough – from the kiss or from the long gruelling hours of work with barely any sleep, he doesn’t know – his expression turns tentative, questioning Baekhyun, “mind explaining to me what just happened?”

Baekhyun slowly moves to get up, shuffling towards the back of the sofa, only letting his hands rest atop the sofa as he smooths over it like it’s a habit. He stares, apprehensive, and chews on his bottom lip, looking slightly uncertain when Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at him. The taller sees the slight rise of his shoulders, tell-tale signs that he’s going to just shrug and bolt out of the apartment without an explanation. Baekhyun, however, is shaking his head and heaving a sigh before he’s sliding around to sit on the armrest of the sofa.

“The company, they called. We had a meeting and everything, and it seems like this whole dating issue has gotten out of hand so… so we must continue.”

Baekhyun almost throws himself at Chanyeol when the older man parts his lips to speak, lips twitching just like his left eye, and Baekhyun’s not sure why the sight has something squeezing at his chest. “It’s good publicity! We’ll only be together for a while and then we’ll break up. I’ll even let you do the breaking up, for closure but don’t worry, I won’t come after you and demand for you take me back. I’m not that dramatic… ha… ha.”

But Chanyeol isn’t buying it – who would, even if the person proposing the idea is South Korea’s most beloved. He doesn’t want to be associated with people more than he already is as a marketing manager, and he certainly doesn’t need more fan written articles speculating how huge he must be down there. No, he doesn’t need that, even if his office life is somewhat dull, skimming through reassessed case studies and dealing with customers for nine hours a day. He doesn’t need top idol Byun Baekhyun, who will without a doubt land him in more troubling situations.

Baekhyun peers up at the taller, who is seemingly lost in his thoughts. He clears his throat and begins to explain everything Sehun had told him earlier, “if you don’t agree… what will people think? That you were playing around with innocent, sweet Byun Baekhyun. They’ll pester you at work, at home, ask your friend if you’re just a playboy who thought he could get away with making me his toy.”

“Are you threatening me?”

Chanyeol grunts, the timbre of his voice lower than usual. He looks displeased and a little scary with the way he’s towering over Baekhyun without intending to do so, but the smaller just straightens up and carefully places his hands against the older’s chest. He immediately shakes his head and laughs awkwardly, his hands smoothing over the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt as the man watches him through narrowed eyes.

“No, no, why would I do that? I’m just saying, while we’ve gotten ourselves into this… mess… we might as well go along with it. Think about how much it will benefit you. You dating me will probably boost up the business you work for; you’ll become your boss’ favourite employee.  ZXY entertainment will even pay you for this scandal and then you’ll get to go on a yearlong holiday to travel the world without anyone disturbing you. Sounds nice, doesn’t it?

Chanyeol ponders and Baekhyun nods enthusiastically, encouraging the man to agree with a bright, toothy smile. His fingers pick at non-existent dust on Chanyeol’s shirt before he’s sliding them over the older’s chest and up to his shoulders, where he squeezes it just a little bit as he stands on his tiptoes.

“Stop touching me.”

“A-Ah yes.”

Baekhyun fumbles around, dropping to the balls of his feet and retracting his hands, pushing them against the small of his back instead. He tilts his head up, nose in the air as he nonchalantly looks at Chanyeol, demeanour changing. The taller notices it and almost scoffs. _This little brat will be the death of you,_ Chanyeol thinks to himself, his lips quirking up just a tiny bit, but it has the spark in Baekhyun’s eyes lighting up.

“You know I don’t do love.”

Baekhyun’s expression shutters if only for a second before he’s clapping his hands together, a bright smile in place. He ignores the tight-lipped look Chanyeol sends his way.

He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into, doesn’t even have the slightest clue who Park Chanyeol really is, but he can always blame Sehun in the end. Besides, it’s not like he does love either, even if he sings way too many love songs.

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t like you either, Park.”

“And I find you rather weird.”

“Debatable.”

Chanyeol doesn’t look entirely sure, running a hand through his hair once again as he turns away from Baekhyun. He thinks about Kim Junmyeon mentioning his name at least fifty times in the morning news, thinks about the fans waiting outside his apartment block that had him running back inside, thinks about Jongdae cackling at the entire situation once he left the apartment with ease under watchful eyes. But most of all, he thinks about how hectic his plain office life will become if everyone misunderstands and thinks Park Chanyeol just threw their angel, Byun Baekhyun, aside if he doesn’t agree. It’s not like he has to constantly see the singer, excuses about conflicts of schedules and having no time to date outside already on the tip of his tongue. It would just be a harmless label for a non-existent relationship. Some acting and maybe a few months later, Chanyeol will finally be on a vacation he’s waited years for, away from the world and away from everything and anything that comes with Byun Baekhyun.

“Tell your fans to stop talking about the size of my dick, too.”

 

 

**ZYX entertainment confirms Byun Baekhyun is dating**

We wish all the best to the happy couple. Please continue to support our Byun Baekhyun and his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol, and to respect their privacy.

 

 

Weeks turn into months and the buzz has slightly died down because DisCatch haven’t released any more photos of the latest trending couple, both busy with their schedules and having no reason to meet up. The company haven’t bothered Chanyeol either since the first meeting, which consisted of him signing a contract in case he ends up sabotaging the whole set up. Baekhyun had been there, too, sitting across from him with a pair of sunglasses on and his bag set on the table, but the drool collecting up at the corner of the smaller man’s mouth told Chanyeol that it was lights out for him once he stepped into the room with his manager.

Chanyeol almost forgets about the whole ordeal, of the fans waiting outside his apartment every single morning and his boss being a little nicer than usual, until one late evening. Just as he was packing away his work into his briefcase and readying himself for bed, a very dishevelled looking Byun Baekhyun comes barging in through the front door and crashes right onto the sofa. There are muffled words about fans following him into a corner store as he just so happened to be in Chanyeol’s area after visiting his brother for the evening.

“Why didn’t you head home right after your training? Did you at least eat?”

Chanyeol misses the smile on Baekhyun’s face because the singer has his face buried into the corner of the sofa, feeling ridiculously elated at the idea of someone asking him something so simple so worriedly.

Baekhyun can go hours, sometimes a day or two, without eating because of excessive training just before a comeback, and he remembers how annoyed Chanyeol had looked when he arrived at his apartment a month ago on a Sunday night, looking pale and tired. He was glaring the entire time. From the kitchen where he made his famous rolls of kimbap, all the way to the table as he sat across from Baekhyun and made sure he ate everything. Even when the taller man’s stomach had grumbled loudly in the calming silence of the living room and Baekhyun offered him one roll, he shook his head, scolding the singer to eat up or he’ll kick him out of the apartment.

It’s a memory that has Baekhyun smiling wider, grinning as he shakes his head at the questions. So, Chanyeol leaves it at that and decides he’ll just kick out Baekhyun in the morning after much-needed sleep.

But Chanyeol doesn’t end up in bed. Instead, he’s sitting impassively on one of his sofas as Baekhyun cackles to himself at two in the morning. As a very light sleeper who rarely sleeps, Chanyeol is more than a little glad that he lives alone, but not when Byun Baekhyun is belting out a very horrendous version of that song from titanic because he can’t fall asleep. He had said that the idol life does that, sleepless nights because of light night dance lessons or vocal classes, in a voice that was slurred but his eyes are restless as they look around the living room.

“The actual reason you’re here is because your company told you that you needed to be seen around me more—” Chanyeol starts, abruptly stopping when he realises that Baekhyun’s eyes are glazing over, droopy gaze fixated on the bright screen of his phone.

“Yeah, the fans are starting to get suspicious about us dating.”

“How does any of that mean you being allowed to come to my apartment and crashing on my sofa while reading out fanfics about us out loud.” Chanyeol’s voice is gruff and filled with irritation but Baekhyun only glances up at him and bursts out laughing, annoying the older man further.

“But listen,” and then the singer is clearing his throat, shuffling back into the corner of the sofa and sends Chanyeol a sly smile, “ _The lights are off in the bakery but Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol drives into him, saliva pooling around the corners of his filled mouth while the CEO shoves his co—”_

“I think that’s enough.”

Chanyeol hurriedly stands up from his seat and makes his way to his bedroom, knowing he should have done that long ago and shut himself in, but who knows what Byun Baekhyun could get up to when left alone. He ignores the whines of the singer and locks his door, tempted to pull his own hair out as the sounds grow high pitched, like a puppy seeking for attention, but this puppy doesn’t seem to ever shut up.

“Oh, come on, Chanyeol! We were getting to the good part!”

 

 

**Kkaebsong @BaekBake**

_I bet baekhyun really isn’t dating that guy. they haven’t been seen together since that first set of photos from discatch. it sounds like another scandal to me_

2:21 AM . 10 Dec 18

**59** Retweets   **19** Likes

**6104 @BeeYeol**

_All these pressed antis, Chanbaek will live on forever_

2:25 AM . 10 DEC 18

**98** Retweets    **86** Likes

 

**Byun Baekhyun @baekhyunee_exo**

_If the world wants to be deceived, then let it be deceived_

10:10 AM . 11 DEC 18

**55.4K** Retweets    **87.9K** Likes

           

**Shoelaces** @ByuByun . 34m

            Replying to @baekhyunee_exo

            _Is this about you and chanyeol…_

           

**Kim Kai** @laywithme . 52m

            Replying to @baekhyunee_exo

_OPPA, ARE YOU GWENCHANA. DON’T WORRY, WE WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU, WE BELIEVE IN YOU, OPPA FIGHTING! UWU_

 

 

“If I had known you were going to get this angry that I’ve borrowed your stupid shirt then I wouldn’t have even touched it in the first place.” Baekhyun huffs, lips jutted out into a pout as he stands across a fuming Chanyeol, face turned away from the older man.

“Since your weird fans were wondering if this whole façade is real or not – and let me remind you that it’s not – you thought you could just steal my shirt and prance around in it. I don’t remember allowing you to touch any of my belongings.”

“And I apologised! Quit being so grumpy.”

Chanyeol has had it. His cheeks burn as do the tips of his ears that turn bright red while he scowls at Baekhyun, glare set and heavy just like the air in his apartment. Baekhyun doesn’t grow flustered under his gaze; he stares back just as angrily, tongue in cheek because this is all uncalled for. Sure, he had borrowed the man’s shirt without asking but he thought he wouldn’t have minded that much – they are fake dating after all. He had, however, returned to Chanyeol’s apartment and came face to face with crumpled shirts tossed everywhere and an onslaught of yells. He tried to apologise, pulling one of his many unflattering jokes, but Chanyeol was having none of it because he’s already running late to a last-minute meeting with the marketing board.

“You know what,” Chanyeol begins, voice low, and Baekhyun just shrugs even though there’s a blush blooming on his round cheeks, “get out. Just—get out.”

“Hey—”

“I agreed to this whole scandal, not to seeing your face almost every other day like I’m dealing with a kid. Not to you going through my things as if we’re really dating when I wouldn’t even give it a single thought – not to someone like you. Especially not for your fans, who have been hoarding my apartment complex every time I try to leave for work. I don’t enjoy it like you, Byun. So, please, unless you’re told otherwise, do not act like we’re dating or that we’re friends because we’re not.”

Baekhyun leaves without another word.

Chanyeol finally lets out the breath he’s been holding.

 

 

**Jongdae (+8048302390873)**

I don’t know what you did but if the public get a whiff of this, you’re dead

And I mean like dead

Like Minseok kind of dead

 

What does that even mean

What did I even do

 

Baek called me

He sounded pretty upset

A tiff in lover’s paradise?

 

Baek? You’re on nickname bases now?

He’s a brat

Whatever he told you, he’s probably exaggerated it

 

So, you didn’t threaten his entire family tree?

 

What

 

 

“Shouldn’t you be mad at me?” Chanyeol asks, his words muffled around the stick of his lollipop he had been sucking on to stay concentrated. He pops it out of his mouth and then heaves a sigh as Baekhyun dawdles into his empty office, all the other employees having left almost an hour ago for supper.

The singer glances around and it takes a minute before Baekhyun stops inspecting the post-it notes on his desk and gives Chanyeol a little affirmative nod, but the taller man isn’t quite sure if it’s in response to his question. And maybe it’s Baekhyun’s ruffled silver hair, a mask hanging from one of his ears and exposing his red, button nose from the winter cold outside and the slight tilt of his lips, that has Chanyeol thinking _adorable._ Only a little bit.

“Who said I’m not?”

“Does that mean _my boyfriend_ has forgiven me—”

Chanyeol’s teasing, somewhat sheepish, smile falls off his face when Baekhyun suddenly reaches forward and takes out the lollipop from his mouth, staring dumbfounded up at the singer. The smaller doesn’t say anything, just leans back into the edge of the work desk. But with a lopsided smile, a little mischievous, Chanyeol really should have seen it coming when the boy pops the lollipop into his own mouth. Then he sucks on it like it’s neither his or Chanyeol’s business.

“Fake dating me isn’t the most scandalous thing you’ve ever done, Chanyeol. Granted, I probably did get a little out of hand and I’m sorry, really. Although you must admit that you didn’t really need to go all hulk on me. I would have got Sehun to fight you anyway. But really, I am the nation’s little prince as they say it; it only means I choose the best out of the best.”

Baekhyun mumbles around the stick of his lollipop, and Chanyeol doesn’t really understand what his point is, only being distracted by the way the singer takes the sweet out of his mouth with a pop, tongue peeking out to catch the saliva collecting up at the corner of his mouth.

“I prefer strawberry over cola but—” and the taller man is left to stare at him, face blank and eyes rimmed with red, as Baekhyun goes to place the lollipop back into Chanyeol’s slightly parted mouth. It’s warm and tastes like something else other than cola.

Baekhyun pats his cheek, like he hadn’t just stolen and shared a lollipop with Chanyeol. Yet, he’s there, slipping his mask back up onto his other ear, only his droopy eyes shimmering and on show before he’s winking at the older man, and then he’s strolling out of the office. Chanyeol grumbles low under his breath, lollipop still sitting there slack in his mouth, but he only receives a small wave and a laugh.

“I guess I’ll see you at home, _honey._ ”

 

 

**Baekhyun (+9488122110991)**

_Where are you_

_Excuse me?_

_You were meant to be here at the talk show for the interview_

_You know, about our relationship_

_That’s not in my contract_

_Chanyeol_

_Please_

_Answer me, you giant oaf_

 

 

“Baekhyun, we’re not actually dating.” Chanyeol tries to explain for the umpteenth time, trailing behind the singer inside his kitchen as the latter aggressively bites into a piece of bun.

Chanyeol would have found it undeniably cute, and maybe he still does, because of Baekhyun’s red, puffy cheeks, but his droopy eyes shine under the dim lights of the kitchen. The taller knows it’s not the usual shimmer full of mirth; the tell-tale sign of his bottom lip wobbling gives it away. It doesn’t help that Baekhyun abruptly turns away every time Chanyeol tries to steal a full glimpse of his face, which results in him facing the wall several times before shoving the older man out of the way.

It’s only almost half an hour later that Baekhyun finally builds up the courage to talk because that stupid ache in his throat refused to disappear, “but we’re meant to be in love! E-Everyone there was looking at me because my so-called boyfriend ditched me! Do you know how embarrassing that was? For me to wait there for an hour with the host asking me if you’re going to be there.”

“Baekhyun—”

“And who was scolded for it? Me! Because I told the company that I’ll take care of you. It was my responsibility, but you didn’t even show up. I ugly sobbed in front of the entire staff because of you!”

Chanyeol will never know that Baekhyun didn’t really cry out of the embarrassment of being scolded in front of so many people by his manager. No, he had felt frustrated because Chanyeol wasn’t there when he needed him. Baekhyun shouldn’t have needed him. But the feeling grew incessant while he paced back and forth in the break room, waiting for almost an hour for Chanyeol to reply to his messages until he was called in on set for the talk show.

For someone who usually flourishes in things like this, gives witty remarks with ease that answers the questions but doesn’t give too much away, which often has whatever interviewee smitten by the end, Baekhyun was more than uneasy during this one. They kept asking about Chanyeol and whether he was coming or not for Baekhyun before the show had to end with a very irritated manager and confused staff.

Just as Chanyeol scoffs in disbelief, Baekhyun finally turns around to glare at him through his blurry sight, hastily wiping at his eyes so the annoying, frustrated tears won’t fall. The taller misses it because he’s looking up at the ceiling of the kitchen, hands on his hips and his chuckles lack humour.

“It’s my fault? It’s my fault that I didn’t turn up to a schedule I shouldn’t even have to be a part of,” Chanyeol’s intake of breath is heavy, hours of restless sleep finally catching up to him, “some of us have jobs where we have to work for weeks, maybe even months, to make ends meet. We don’t just fly through like by singing stupid love songs. Did it not cross your mind that I might have been busy with my own life to be too involved in yours--”

“Chanyeol, I didn’t mean that—”

“You never do mean anything, do you?”

Neither say a word more, but Chanyeol’s slumping down onto his sofa with his face in his hands as Baekhyun storms out of the apartment and slams the front door. He’s soon left with just his thoughts, angry at Baekhyun but mostly at himself for not approaching this in a calmer way, mad that he’s the reason why Baekhyun has left his home crying. Yet, he stays up at all night wondering if the singer has made it home safely, and he’s relieved when Baekhyun responds with a simple yes to his text message.

 

 

“Please forgive this giant oaf.”

The door to Baekhyun’s apartment is open as the singer stares up at Chanyeol, eyes roaming over the taller’s plump lips set into a nervous smile, up to those almond eyes that are full of sincerity, before they land on the bag of what he presumes to be take-out and—

“You think getting me an iron man plush toy will make me any less mad at you?”

Chanyeol has never felt so anxious in his life, not even when he had to compete with several other employees to be promoted to manager. He stands there in his work attire almost five hours after he clocked out for the day, arms filled with things for Baekhyun, unsure if any of this would be enough to apologise for last night. So, he blames he winter weather for the pounding of his head, that unrelenting burning in his chest as he looks down at Baekhyun and waits impatiently for anything. It’s only when he notices the singer fighting a smile, tooth biting at his bottom lip, that Chanyeol’s shoulders slump down just slightly, finally feeling a little relaxed.

“I was stupid.”

Baekhyun nods with a fond smile, voice light, “I know.”

“Then you also know that I’m really, really sorry. And I don’t think your love songs are stupid, a little cheesy for my liking perhaps, but never stupid. Not when it’s you singing them. You know that, right?”

It’s almost midnight, and no one sees Chanyeol opening his arms tentatively, slowly, not even DisCatch or the neighbours. But Baekhyun gets the message and wraps his arms around the taller man. Then they’re both muffling their laughter, with the singer’s button nose pressed into the older man’s shoulder and his hands grasping at the back of the other’s work shirt, while Chanyeol gently nuzzles his hair. And it’s with that they apologise to each other, just standing there by the front door as they rock and forth in place, laughs quietening down into soft smiles along the way.

“Can I stay the night?”

“Oh wow, _Yeollie,_ you have yet to meet my parents.”

“Baekhyun.”

 

 

[GOSSIP] _Byun Baekhyun’s man shows up late in the night with an arm full of food and gifts, our nation’s little angel has bagged a romantic one_

 

**[+3849, -198]** isn’t this very intrusive, leave their personal lives alone

**[+90, -1289]** wow, ZYX entertainment will really go to any lengths to make this dating scandal believable, it’s been eight months already

**[+2980, -489]** I know it’s wrong of discatch to be stalking them like this, but can we all admit that Park Chanyeol does indeed love Byun Baekhyun, you don’t just smile at anyone like that

**[+4093, -919]** I bet they did you know what

 

 

Chapped lips, hair a mess and the sleeves of his navy-blue shirt rolled up, tattoo revealed and darker under the dimmed lights, Chanyeol skims throughs some work documents. Across his forearm and consisting of two moons, maybe a guitar – Baekhyun isn’t sure – but he bites his bottom lip as he follows every line and every pattern on Chanyeol’s slightly tanned skin. He stands hunched over the table, fingers pressing papers together, and sometimes they run through his hair again as he furrows his eyebrows down at his work. But his shirt remains tucked into his black slacks, immaculate as ever even though he’s slowly losing his composure.

Baekhyun sits on the sofa, a plush grey coloured one that matches with his white velvet carpet, soft under the bright lights of the skyscrapers seen outside the tall floor to ceiling windows of his penthouse. But his eyes are dark, somewhat hooded as he scrutinises every move Chanyeol makes, gaze stopping at his lips before travelling over the muscles of his back underneath his shirt, to the way his slacks crease under the lines of his ass. He soon realises that he has sucked in his bottom lip a little too late because Chanyeol has turned around, eyes questioning but looking slightly amused, his eyebrows quirked up to tease.

“Like what you see, Byun?”

Though, Baekhyun’s next set of words has Chanyeol dropping his papers, “if we were living into a fanfic, you would be _driving_ into me right now.”

It’s with hot kisses and buttons popping off shirts and tight jeans pulled down thick thighs and thrown across the room that Baekhyun finds himself bent over the arm rest of the sofa as Chanyeol rocks into him with three fingers. It’s noisy and the lube is thick when it spills out, loud because it squelches with every thrust and with every slap of Chanyeol’s palm against the singer’s ass. It reddens brightly under his hands by the time he’s sitting up on his knees and sinking deeply into Baekhyun’s tight warmth.

The smaller is keening, his cries muffled into the arm rest as he feels his skin burn under Chanyeol’s fingertips that dig into the flesh of his hips. With the way Chanyeol’s knees dig into the inner corners of the sofa, he stands up till he has a foot on the floor and pummels into Baekhyun, bringing him back roughly onto his member. In and out he pounds and watches himself disappear into Baekhyun, cock dragging roughly against the wet walls when he goes to pull out. And it’s pink and puffy, swallowing him almost and Chanyeol groans at the sight, so he sits up and pulls Baekhyun back into his lap.

The sounds only grow louder, heavy against the walls, as the singer rides down onto him and clenches tightly, holding onto Chanyeol’s forearms from where the older has his arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist. He uses it as leverage and they both sit on their knees, thighs pressed against each other.

The lights are turned off in the apartment, but the curtains haven’t been drawn closed yet. The moonlight seeps in through the tall windows, basking them in a glow with the twinkling lights of the city but providing enough shadow in case someone is watching them from the top floors of the other buildings surrounding the penthouse. Baekhyun knows it would be a sight: Chanyeol thrusting up into him and slamming up against the bundle of nerves inside him, breathing shallowly into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he peppers molten-like kisses onto his hot skin. But it’s only a sight for him to see.

Then the feeling of Chanyeol coming deep inside of him as well as his own release, bursts of white just as enthralling as the feeling of being on stage, has him feeling so full. Because when Chanyeol comes, he shudders, holding Baekhyun tightly against him but even then, white still seeps onto glowing skin. They’re still joined and it’s sticky, but Baekhyun still rocks back onto him slowly as Chanyeol runs his hands over his thighs.

Baekhyun’s comeback stage takes place a couple of days later and it has the fans commenting on his glowing skin, on the make-up that has managed to smudge off under his sweat to reveal purple patches of skin. Most look at him knowingly as he performs with his back up dancers.

It’s the staff who run out of his waiting room on a Tuesday night when Chanyeol enters the room with a box full of cupcakes and a milkshake, looking all sorts of lost as he sidles up to Baekhyun. It’s during then when the stylists wait in the other break room and giggle, while others blush furiously at the sounds of Baekhyun trying to hide his obscene moans. They’re both unaware of a displeased manager waiting outside as Chanyeol takes Baekhyun against the waiting room door, belt of his slacks clattering as he drives into him with need, his thrusts rougher than usual because they had to make do with lotion that dried out too quickly.

It’s on a Friday evening, in which Chanyeol is dragging Baekhyun through the company’s parking lot, their fingers intertwined and both laughing out of the adrenaline rush as they run away from the paparazzi. They run without a care in the world, weaving through the car with Baekhyun looking up at Chanyeol with his beautiful crescent shaped eyes and rectangular smile. But it’s also on that Friday evening where they end up in the parking lot of Chanyeol’s apartment complex, inside his car with heavily tinted windows while the reporters stand metres away outside the wrong vehicle. It’s there where Chanyeol has Baekhyun in the back seat, clutching onto the head rest and almost bent in half as he pounds away into him, sending them both into oblivion.

Later that night with the paparazzi gone home, Chanyeol carries Baekhyun up to his apartment where they both fall asleep in bed with the singer’s face buried into his chest.

 

 

“I think I’m in love with Chanyeol.”

Sehun watches, bemused, as Jongdae chokes on his coffee and ends up spitting it all onto Minseok’s face before he’s guffawing loudly in the corner of the coffee shop. Baekhyun is sat next to him, cap down and mask on, sulking silently while looking out of the tall, tinted windows. The sun is slowly setting and Kyungsoo has dimmed the lights enough for the customers to feel warm. No one seems to notice the singer; it’s seemingly four friends having coffee together.

By the time Minseok has wiped his face with a wad of tissues, having sent his boyfriend an unamused look in between while Sehun finally settles down, Jongdae ignores it all and just looks at Jongdae in disbelief.

“First of all,” the office worker starts, shuffling around in his seat so he can lean over the oak table and pointedly stare at Baekhyun, “he’s a grumpy hermit with Zootopia bedsheets. Just how do you fall in love with that? Second, Chanyeol doesn’t have a single romantic bone in his body. The man would tackle cupid onto the ground and sit on him, so save yourself the heartbreak, Baek.”

It’s the singer’s turn to look flabbergasted, mouth opening and closing as he looks between the three men, each of their eyes sympathetic and mouths tilted down into small, sad smiles. He soon laughs at the scene, pausing a little to hear any other explanation.

“What do you mean by that? It’s not like I can just tell myself not to fall in love with him—”

Baekhyun doesn’t hear the twinkling of the bells above the coffee shop door, doesn’t notice Chanyeol brushing off little snowflakes off his coat before he spots Baekhyun in the corner of the coffee shop. No one notices the soft smile on his face as he approaches, neither does he himself, but his almond eyes are shimmering like the little bulbs hanging from the ceiling, creating circles of lights in his eyes. He heads towards the table with a wide grin. And _Oh,_ Jongdae thinks, _that smile would break a heart._

“Uh, Baek—”

“I’m in love with Chanyeol, and… and…”

Sehun turns around once he notices that Minseok and Jongdae have already stopped listening to Baekhyun, who continues to blabber, unaware of the tall man behind him. He’s smiling so brightly, repeating _I’m in love_ over and over again, and Jongdae has more than half the mind to smile back at him. He could act like Chanyeol isn’t right there behind him, but his best friend looks void of all emotions as he stares down at the oblivious singer. Chanyeol stands there listening to every word.

“What do you love about him?”

Baekhyun laughs, taken aback by the sudden question his brother throws at him, “isn’t that a very loaded question?”

Sehun takes a glance at Chanyeol, face blank and mirroring the latter’s expression, but the singer doesn’t notice, “do you even know what love is, Hyung?”

“Of course, I do!” Baekhyun exclaims, but his hands fidget over the table, smoothing over the oak surface before he’s taking a napkin in between his fingers, pondering over his words. He still hasn’t noticed Chanyeol, but his voice is loud, just slightly muffled behind his mask but loud enough for the taller man to hear, “love is when they make you smile, right? Love is when—love is when he buys you food and iron man because he’s made you upset, but love is also when you apologise, and he says he’s okay… just because he wants you to be okay”

 

“Hyung…”

“I don’t know, Sehun. Love is just… love is Chanyeol.”

But everything seems to be falling apart when Baekhyun finally realises that everyone is looking at something, or rather someone, behind him. Everything from the hush of the almost empty coffee shop, the whistling of the coffee bean machine, to Baekhyun’s smile, it falls as he turns around and blushes bright red at the sight of Chanyeol. And it’s something heavy inside his chest that drops into the pit of his stomach when the taller man looks at him.

“Baekhyun, I want to break up.”

 

 

**Jongdae (+8048302390873)**

You shouldn’t have done that, Chanyeol

 

The contract is done.

 

We all know that’s not what it’s really about

He’s in love with you

I know you are too

 

 

“Baek- hyung, listen to me. You’ve got to stop- please stop crying. It’s been weeks, and you have a live interview in ten minutes. Your fans don’t know yet; you can’t let them know yet, okay. After all this, you can go fight for him, kick his door down or something, but- but stop crying, please.”

Eight minutes later with tissues crumpled up in his hands, Baekhyun walks out of the dressing room. His eyes are red and puffy, and the host stares at him concerned when he takes his seat behind the mic. She offers a hand and smiles at him till the wrinkles around her mouth show – it puts Baekhyun a little at ease. But there’s still that awful stinging of his eyes as be blinks furiously to get rid of the hot tears. He’s almost a sight for sore eyes but the interview is to be done over the radio, seated inside a sound proof room while Sehun stands outside, staring worriedly at his brother.

He remembers how Baekhyun had locked himself in his apartment once they returned home from the coffee shop, words unable to come to mind and so, he just waved Sehun away.

The first day was fine; Baekhyun had just gone to sleep with a heavy heart, struggling to make sense of any of this. The second day, the third day, they were dull as he roamed around his penthouse, a schedule not in sight to keep him busy. He had just watched the winter rain through his windows. It was the forth day Sehun found him trying not to sob as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, but one look at his younger brother had Baekhyun crying into his shoulder because love isn’t meant to hurt this much.

He didn’t care that the news portals are starting to spread rumours of them breaking up. They called it rumours because Baekhyun or ZYX entertainment haven’t confirmed anything, and Chanyeol hasn’t seemed to either. His fans are growing restless and he feels apologetic, coping by uploading pictures of unconventional things without captions as if he’s saying _it’s all okay._

Baekhyun glances up through the glass of the recording room, smiling only just a little when Sehun sends him a thumbs up and mouths words of good luck.

 

 

**Lucky One’s Late-Night show**

_Hello, hello, hello, welcome to tonight’s Lucky One’s late night show where we chat with the latest hot and trending idols of our time. Today we have our nation’s little prince, Byun Baekhyun, with us, so stay tuned to learn all about our favourite star. We’ll start off with questions that you guys have sent in to us – only a few chosen out of a whopping thousand messages. But make sure to stay tuned all night to hear Baekhyun’s playlist for you lucky ones. So here are the questions some of you sent in:_

  1. Are you coming back anytime soon?
  2. Define soon. Maybe it’s my soon, or your sort of soon. Maybe it’s a summer jam kind of soon.



 

  1. What do you love doing most in your spare time?
  2. Does eating count? Hmm, video games? I’ve been into video games lately



 

  1. Is your brother Sehun single?
  2. Haha, what kind of question is that? Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t, the boy loves his dog too much



 

  1. Is it true that you and Chanyeol have broken up?



 

 

The host fumbles around with her script as she sends Baekhyun an apologetic smile, cussing lowly under her breath for not checking the picked questions beforehand. It’s not long before the red-light flashes above the volume controls and Baekhyun knows he’s still on air, his fans tuning in for answers. The viewers can only hear the nervous giggles of the host, light, muted music in the background, letting them know that the silence doesn’t mean they have suddenly gone off air.

Sehun stares into the room with his arms folded across his chest, curious because Baekhyun is sending him a look he can’t quite decipher. He doesn’t say anything as the singer finally leans into his mic, fiddling with his head set before sending the host a reassuring smile.

“Of course, we haven’t.  In fact, if you’re listening in: I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

 

 

“You know there are other ways to apologise, Chanyeol.”

Jongdae sighs from the sofa, legs crossed and several bags of snacks in his lap as he watches the tall man walking around restlessly with his phone and piles of paper. He looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks, hair a mess and dark circles forming around his eyes, but Jongdae supposes that’s what love does.

“This is me trying to win his heart back, Dae. There is no other way.”

 

 

[NEWS] Watch heart-warming video of Park Chanyeol making an appearance on stage and surprising boyfriend Byun Baekhyun with a teary confession.

 

**[+5098, -209]** he jumped onto the stage out of nowhere and went on his knees to confess to Baekhyunee, when will you ever find a boyfriend as dreamy as that

**[+4093, -101]** if they don’t get married, I’m selling everything I own

**[+2098, -498]** that’s how you confess to the love of your life: embarrass yourself on live T.V and make it unforgettable

**[+4093, -399]** Baekhyun’s mic was still left on ㅋㅋㅋ you can hear them whispering I love you to each other

**[+3980, -293]** okay, but can we talk about how hot that kiss was

 

 

“That bruise doesn’t look nice,” Baekhyun winces as he sits on his knees on the sofa and places a bag of cold peas against Chanyeol’s eye, the older man’s head resting against the back of it, “seriously, how did it get so… purple?”

“Jongdae did it when he came around to visit. Punched me right in the face before I could say hello.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, displeased, as the smaller gasps dramatically, clutching his chest with his empty hand, voice a little high pitched, “he did that for me? Your friends love me more than they love you! How sweet.”

The singer only squeals when the taller cuffs him gently under the chin, but then Baekhyun’s smile is falling off and he’s fawning over Chanyeol, worry masking his features as the latter’s bruise swells under his fingertips. They sit in silence like that: Baekhyun’s fingers soft and caring as they stroke over the beautiful creases of Chanyeol’s eyes. He doesn’t notice the small smile playing on the older’s face until he feels a light kiss on the inside of his wrist, completely missing the way Chanyeol is staring at him like he always has – with undeniable, unconditional love.

“Thank you.”

Baekhyun hums under his breath, letting his hand cradle Chanyeol’s face gently, “for what?”

“For taking this giant oaf of an idiot back.”

“Well, after weeks of ignoring me on purpose to plan all this, with you jumping onto the stage just as I finished my performance and then professing your love for me in front of thousands and on national television. On your knees, might I add. Let’s say I finally got to know how much this idiot loves me. Even my parents called me up that night and demanded that I marry you, you know, when the time comes.” Baekhyun finishes, looking bashful as he explains, his laughter loud and just so beautiful, especially when his boyfriend blushes brightly under his heavy gaze.

It’s like that as Chanyeol apologises once again for hurting him, letting him know that he can do so much better than a grumpy office worker with Zootopia bedsheets, but Baekhyun shakes his head because he is all he needs. It’s like that on a warm night and for many night to come that Baekhyun laughs loudly as Chanyeol peppers his face with kisses. Then it all ends up with the taller groaning out loud because the singer has accidentally bumped his nose hard into the bruise. It’s like that as Jongdae stares from the door with a look of disgust, before he’s hollering into the living room of Chanyeol’s apartment with Minseok and Sehun right behind him.

 

“You know I love you, right?”

“I know,” and Baekhyun knows all the love songs he has ever sang all comes down to this, to him – to Chanyeol, “I love you, too.”

 

 

_Epilogue_

 

[BREAKING] Nation’s most beloved couple, Park-Byun Chanyeol and Park-Byun Baekhyun welcome their baby girl Park-Byun Aeri into the word.

 

“Why do you look so much like your dad?” Baekhyun asks, pouting down at the baby in his arms as she gurgles in response, big eyes blinking up at him in fascination, “you’ve even gotten his yoda ears, cute little yoda ears, but still! I mean as handsome as your dad is, you’re an exact replica of him. Is that fair, Aeri?”

Chanyeol watches the entire scene from the sofa, glasses slipping off his nose as he forgets his work for a while and just watches the two trying to converse with each other.

“She’ll always be your number two fan, Baek.”

“Number two?”

“Of course, your number one fan is right here.”

The blush on Baekhyun’s face has Chanyeol laughing loudly, even when he scrunches up his button nose in distaste and shares the look with Aeri like she’ll agree with her papa. The baby just gurgles even more, lips forming into a little circle as her eyes roam over the change of Baekhyun’s expression before she tries searching for the low timbre of her dad’s voice. The singer coos, and then he’s giggling quietly as he looks between their little baby and Chanyeol, completely smitten.

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, yeah,” and his smile is the brightest it has ever been, “I love you, too, Chanyeol.”

 


End file.
